Naruto's Godmother
by theSkyBlade321
Summary: Naruto has a godmother/sister who will take care of him no matter what and fullfil her promise to Kushina and Minato welcome Sora Kirito Naruto's mother hen.
1. Who is She?

A young girl, age 6, about 4'0, brown-skinned, with black hair, violet eyes and a flat chest ( **Cause why not? LOL** ) stood holding Kushina's hand as she screamed in labor, while Minato controlled the kyuubi seal, and Lord 3rds wife helped birth the baby. "AAAGGGHHHH!!!!" Kushina cried out as she squeezed the young girls hand, the said girl cringed from the pain but shoved it off. "You ok Sora?" Minato asked the young girl, whose name was now known. "Yeah I'm ok Minato-san." She said while comforting Kushina. But how did she get here? How did this young girl get to witness the birth of the Fourth hokages child?

 _Flashback_

A young 2 year-old Sora walked through her village, or what was left of her village, the Hidden Lotus WAS her home but now it's nothing but cinders the Hidden Leaf hsd targeted the village(of course they did -_-) the village apparently was cooking up some sort of poison. "I hate this stupid village." Sora mumbled kicking a rock, then a man appeared in front of her a blonde man with kind blue eyes Sora closed her eyes awaiting death, but instead a hand patted her small head, Sora opened her eyes and saw the blonde man smiling down at her. "Are you alone?" The man asked and Sora nodded. "Do you want a home?" Sora nodded once more. "I'm Namikaze Minato,What's your name?" Minato asked. "Kirito Sora..." She said and Minato held out his hand and Sora took it.

 _Flashback Over_

Since then Sora has been apart of Minato's family ever since and now she was birthing her future godson/brother.


	2. He's Here!

"AAAAAGGGHHH!!!" Kushina yelled once again there waa silence and then crying was heard Kushina let go of Kushinas hand and went to Lord 3rds wife to see a cute baby boy with whisker marks on his face and bright yellow hair like his Dad. Sora smiled and laughed when Lord 3rds wife ( _I forgot her name)_ scolded Minato avout mother being first and father second. "Sora." Kushina called and Sora ran up to Kushina holding the baby. "This is Naruto, your little brother..." She said and Minato picked her up so she could see the baby. "Here he is." Minato cooed and Sora poked Naruto's squishy cheeks and in return baby Naruto (AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! SO COOT!!!) grasped her finger and laughed Sora laughed back Minato and Kushina smiled at the exchange between children then after Lord 3rds wife took the baby to be taken care of by the nurses. "So Sora are you gonna protect your little brother?" Sora smiled but before she could answer a scream was heard and the nurses and Lord 3rds wife collapsed and there stood a masked man with his hand over baby Narutos face. "Hand over the Jinchuuriki or else the child dies." Sora gasped and Kushina screamed "NO!" Minato tried to convince the masked man to stop but then he pulled out a kunai words were exchanged the Sora pulled out a couple of shuriken but the masked man made his way towards her and held the kunai to her throat. "SORA!" Minato and Kushina yelled. "Don't be foolish girl." Said the masked man Sora dropped her shuriken and then the masked man threw naruto into the air. "Say fairwell!" Said the masked man. "NARUTO!!!" Kushina screeched but in a split second Minato had Naruto and Sora in his arms but Sora noticed the explosive papers on Naruto, Minato did to apparently as he ripped the blanket away and teleported to safety.

 _ **House of Safety**_ Minato put Naruto in the crib and patted Sora's head. "Watch over him ok?" Sora nodded with tears in her eyes but she wiped them away as Minato left Naruto started yo cry but Sora craddled him in the bed and layed down with him. "Good luck Minato-san." She said and sat up while holding Naruto.

 _Sorry it's tbc! Just wait for the next chapter!_


	3. Extracted

**_Unknown Location_**

Kushina was chained to multiple rocks and panted from exhaustion she glared at the masked man. "What do you want?" The masked man stood there and said. "I'm going to extract the ninetails from you and destroy the hidden leaf villiage." "No!" Kushina yelled with a look of pure fear on her face. Soon the masked man performed a barrage of hand signs and the ninetails began to emerge...

 ** _Safe House With Sora And Naruto_**

Naruto started crying and Sora cradled him and cooed. "It's Ok Naruto...There There...Dad's gonna save Mom...And don't worry...I'll protect you." Sora said reassuringly and Naruto calmed down, at the same time Sora felt a disturbing feeling and starting uncontrolably but stopped when she heard Naruto. "Ah-Dah." He cooed and touched Sora's long silky black hair. "What a strange sensation." Sora mumbled but smiled when she saw Naruto was playing with her hair...

 ** _Back To Kushina_**

The ninetails was fully extracted and roared at his freedom. "I could kill you but... you were the ninetails jinchuuriki..." At these words the ninetails looked to Kushina. "But I think I'll let him do the honors..." The ninetail btought up his claws and aimed to crush Kushina but in that second Minato had come to save the day. "Minato..." Kushina whimpered. "He plans to use the ninetails...to attack the village..." Kushina coughed at the last part and Minato made a worried face and teleported back to the safehouse. "Hm...he flew away...oh well let's make our way to the villiage..." Said the masked man.

 ** _The safe house_**

Minato arrived back with Kushina in his arms, Sora had laid Naruto down on the bed to sleep. "Minato-san!" Sora exclaimed. "Is...Kushina-san alright?" She said with a worried look, Minato set Kushina down on the bed next to Naruto. "Minato...the village..." Kushina groaned. "Don't worry." Minato said then looked to Sora. "Take care of them." Minato said and Sora nodded. "Minato..." Kushina said crying while holding Naruto. "Thank You...and good luck..." Minato put on his Hokage jacket. "I'll be right back..."

 _Sorry to cut this short._


	4. Destruction

_Sorry this took so long Enjoy!_ KonohagakureThe masked man appeared in a random allley, in the Konohagakure, performed multiple hand signs then hit the place his hand on the ground and yelled. "Summoning Jutsu!" Then, not even a split second later, the kyuubi appeared and destruction ensued...the cries of every man...woman...and child could be heard that night.

The Safe House

Sora was comforting Kushina while she was holding Naruto her crimson hair nearly wrapping around him protectively.

"Oh Naruto..." She whimpered as Sora a healing jutsu on Kushinas abdomen where the kyuubi seal was originally. "Sora..." Kushina grunted out looking at the focused girl. Sora jumped at the sudden call of her name. "Y-yes Kushina-san?" She said and stopped her jutsu completely focusing on Kushina. "If anything happens to me or Minato...please...look after Naruto...promise me..." Kushina said weakly coughing Sora held back her tears and nodded. "I-I promise..." Sora whimpered letting her tears flow. "Thank You..." Kushina smiled and wiped Soras tears away.

Back At The Village

Lord 3rd and other shinobi were trying their best to fight off the kyuubi but their efforts proved unfruitful. "We have to drive the beast away from the village!" Yelled lord 3rd as he performed a summoning jutsu summoning the monkey king himself using his rod form pushing the beast further from the village. The kyuubi roared and prepared a tailed beast bomb all hope seemed lost...but then Minato appeared and teleported the dangerous bomb as an explosion was seen in the distance the Kyuubi as well as Minato had vanished...

Back At The Safe House

The kyuubi was teleported but Minato had gotten Kushina, Sora and Naruto out safely. "Minato...san." Sora whimpered at the sight of the kyuubi but Kushina held her close along with Naruto. Minato and the kyuubi stared each other down this was the final fight...

I commend you for still reading to this point anyways CLIFFHANGER!!!


End file.
